The Hunt
by Fire The Canon
Summary: New recruit, Lucius, is determined to make a life for himself; to prove himself to the Dark Lord. Yet, one man stands in his way.


_**Written for Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge (2/3 crack pairings)**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Hunt<strong>

Lucius was barely seventeen when he was recruited for the Death Eaters. He had heard rumours over the past year or so of a force stronger than any other was coming, and that this force – this Lord Voldemort – had ideas that Lucius could appreciate. The Death Eaters were his followers – those who believed in his ideals as well.

It was Bellatrix Lestrange who recruited him. The malicious Slytherin had a knack for harming people, and was good with her wand when it came to difficult spells. A year ahead of Lucius at Hogwarts, she was one of the very first to join this group of Death Eaters and convinced everyone in her circle to join.

Even Lucius' father, Abraxas, thought it was a good idea. He said that it was about time someone stood up for the correct order of the world, and was proud to say his son was a part of that.

"You need to convince your lady, too, Lucius," he added with a wink; for Lucius had been seeing Bellatrix's younger sister, Narcissa, for almost a year. Things were going well – they were a perfect match – but they both knew it probably wouldn't last. She wasn't the right person for him. In fact, she wasn't even the right gender for him. They both knew it was just a show.

Lucius hadn't dared tell anyone that his interest didn't lie with women. It was almost as unnatural as saying he thought Muggles and Muggleborns should be treated as equals. He would be as bad as them, so he never acted on those fantasies. As far as the world was concerned, Lucius Malfoy was a straight man with a pretty Pureblood woman he would one day marry and have children with. He was determined to keep it that way.

"Lucius."

Two years after joining the Death Eaters, Lucius had managed to work his way up the ladder and almost be the Dark Lord's first-hand man. Almost, being the operative word, for Severus seemed to be the only man the Dark Lord truly trusted.

"My lord?" Lucius ducked his head, giving the man the respect he deserved.

"We have some new recruits coming in – selected by Severus – and I would like you to make them feel comfortable and… welcome."

Lucius resisted the urge to cringe. By welcome, the Dark Lord meant almost the complete opposite. "My lord." He bowed his head again.

There was a waiting area at their headquarters – an old, rundown mansion that had been abandoned for years – and when Lucius entered he saw four terrified people, and one who was more menacing than afraid. This one caught Lucius' eye. Even _Lucius_ had been afraid when he had received the Mark, but this one seemed almost excited.

Without a word, he nodded to the door he had just come from, indicating they should follow. All five obeyed, probably too scared to do anything but.

Rather than taking them to where the Dark Lord was, he took them another way, a place where they would be staying. This place had been used by the Dark Lord for five years now, and he knew it almost as well as he knew his own place. There were hidden corridors and hundreds of rooms where new Death Eaters would spend their first few weeks before being branded with the Mark. Part of him wished to warn them to be prepared for what was to come, but it would be his head if he so much as breathed a word.

"Make yourselves comfortable," he said. "You'll be summoned within the hour." He turned to leave, but the sole man who appeared more eager than afraid, caught his attention once more. "When the Dark Lord summons you, arrive promptly." It was a subtle warning he knew all would adhere to. "Good day." His eyes met that of the man, who returned his stare with a menacing grin. Upon leaving the corridor, Lucius couldn't help but smile to himself. He liked confidence.

…

Lucius stood in the corner of the room, watching as the Dark Lord gave the new recruits their first assignment (a test, to see if they were worthy). He remembered his own test and how difficult it had been, even for him, to torture an innocent Muggle to death. He remembered he had to keep reminding himself it was all for a worthy cause, and that what he was doing was for the greater good. Suffice to say, he had let Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers do the killing since.

All but one trembled as the Dark Lord instructed the five newcomers they had a week to find a Muggle or a Mudblood and make their last moments as painful as possible. The fifth man – Lucius had since learned his name was Mulciber – grinned broadly, as if the thought of killing pleased him. Lucius swallowed.

"Lucius!" Lucius jumped, startled that he was being addressed.

"My lord?"

"You are to join them."

Something dropped in Lucius' stomach. "My lord?" he questioned weakly.

"You are to join the new recruits," the Dark Lord repeated simply. He didn't elaborate, or explain why he was making such a demand, and Lucius knew better than to argue.

He nodded, silent.

The Dark Lord continued to give instructions before instructing the new recruits to return to their quarters. Their mission started tomorrow at first light.

Lucius returned to his own home, confused as to why he had been included in the mission; had he not completed it two years ago?

…

"Ready, Malfoy?"

Lucius spun around, shocked to see Mulciber standing so close to him. He could smell his foul breath, and his chapped lips were a horrid sight. Lucius swallowed hard, resisting the urge to step back.

"For what?" he asked, his voice betraying him.

"The hunt."

Lucius nodded. "I've done it before, I can do it again."

Mulciber grinned, revealing missing teeth at his front. "Of course," he said. "Is it why you're pissing your pants right now?"

Lucius didn't respond, instead drawing his wand from inside his robes. "I'm ready," he said and Mulciber laughed.

"Let's see who can get the kill first," he said, almost taunted.

Lucius knew he had no choice – he had to kill again.

…

"Please, no… please, don't. At least let my children live. Please, I beg you."

The cries of the mother were ingrained into Lucius' ears as he forced his way into the young woman's house. She had to be no older than him, two cowering children behind her – twins, he thought.

"It is my job to rid the world of people like you," he said to her, keeping his voice even.

The woman paled. "Like me?"

"Muggles."

"I don't –"

"Quiet!"

The woman's mouth shut tight, fearful eyes staring at the wand in his hand. It was obvious she didn't understand, but he had to do it. The children, also.

"Crucio!"

The woman screamed, writhing on the floor of her own living room. Lucius spun on his heel.

"No!" he said.

Mulciber grinned. "We'd be here until Christmas if I didn't step in, Malfoy," Mulciber said. He flicked his wand again, and the woman screamed louder.

"I'm making it easy," Mulciber said. "You can take the credit. The Dark Lord will never know."

Lucius didn't bother saying that the Dark Lord _always_ knew.

"They're yours now," Lucius said bitterly. He considered adding 'don't hurt the children' but he was beginning to think that that would entice Mulciber more. Without another word, he left the home of the Muggle family and Disapparated back to his own place. He still had two more days to please the Dark Lord.

…

"Excellent, Mulciber." The Dark Lord smiled with satisfaction, his mind leaving that of Mulciber's. "Lucius."

Quivering slightly, Lucius stepped forward, ready to submit his mind to his master. He had been through this many times before, but it never failed to terrify him. He kneeled on the ground before him.

"You have done as I have asked?" his master asked.

Lucius nodded. "Y-yes, my lord," he said softly. From his right he heard Narcissa let out a squeal of fright. If the Dark Lord heard, he ignored her.

"Very well."

The scariest part was, Lucius was unaware of when the Dark Lord entered his mind. No one was able to tell, which meant they had to be careful whenever they were around him. For all he knew, his mind could be being intruded in his most intimate moments.

There was a long time before his master came round, and when he did, he looked at Lucius without giving anything away. He was silent for even longer, before, with an even voice, said, "Better, Lucius."

Lucius swallowed, bowing his head.

"Dismissed."

The new recruits and Lucius scrambled from the room. Lucius was halfway to the door when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, turning him around by force. "Did it, then?" Mulciber said.

Lucius ignored him, trying to leave.

"Not so fast," Mulciber continued. "Who was it?"

Again, Lucius refused to answer.

Mulciber sneered, and despite his hideous appearance, and his menacing ways, Lucius couldn't help but picture a body like that lying beside him. Strong arms wrapped around him…. He shook his head. No.

"You fooled him twice, now, Malfoy. Maybe the third time you won't be so lucky." He gave Lucius a slight shove and walked away.

…

_Lips trailed down his neck and strong hands grabbed him around the waist. Lucius moaned softly at the touch, not wanting them to let go…_

"No!"

Lucius was startled awake, also waking Narcissa beside him.

"Lucius?" she questioned groggily. "Is everything alright?"

Lucius nodded, and then realised she couldn't see him in the dark. "Yes," he said. "Yes… just a bad dream."

"Oh, of course," Narcissa said softly. Her gentle hands were on his shoulders and he had to resist the urge to push them off. "You've been through a lot this week." She kissed his bare skin, sending chills up his spine.

"I'm alright," he mumbled. "Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Because it's okay if you –"

"I said I was alright! Now go back to sleep!" He knew his tone had stunned Narcissa into silence. Without a word, she laid back down and rolled over so her back was facing him. He would have to endure her mood tomorrow, but for now, all he wanted was to sleep dreamlessly. He was having a bad week, that was all. Narcissa was right about that, at least.

…

"You seem distracted, Lucius."

Lucius' head shot up to where the Dark Lord's voice had sounded from. Blinking wearily, he shook his head. "No, my lord," he said.

The Dark Lord merely nodded. "Very well," he said. "I have a task for you, Lucius. An important one that I am entrusting to only four of you."

Lucius blinked, his attention piquing slightly. The Dark Lord trusted _him_?

When he learnt that Mulciber was also to be one of the four, Lucius almost backtracked. The man before him was the reason he hadn't been sleeping for the last week. Every time he so much as closed his eyes, images came to his head. Images he both loved and hated at the same time. Images that definitely confirmed that his relationship with Narcissa was only for show.

"Ready, Malfoy?"

"Of course." Lucius looked the man square in the eye, and the little smug glint made him think Mulciber knew.

"It'll be fun."

"I know."

…

He knew he wasn't dreaming this time. This time he knew it was real. The hands around his waist, the kisses to his neck; it was all real.

Mulciber had him pinned to a wall of a back alley, his kisses becoming more urgent. Lucius responded with enthusiasm, clawing at the man's clothes.

"Told you it would be fun, Malfoy," Mulciber laughed. "I told you."

Lucius' only response was to kiss him harder. He knew this was what he wanted; he had known for a long time. This was what made him happy.

They could never keep this up without the Dark Lord finding out, but he didn't care. He would deal with the punishment later.

For now, he was happy for his wildest fantasies to come true.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I swear I intended for this to be more cracky when I started, but I kinda got carried away... oops. But it's still technically a cracky pairing, I guess, just not a cracky fic. <strong>_


End file.
